The New Alloy
by Lone Soldier Solo Yuy
Summary: The New Alloy is here! the alloy that has made gundamiun look weak in comparison. Can heero make it out of the clutches of the butterfly suicide alive? Find out in this fanfic 'The New Alloy! rated PG-13 just in case. no R&R please.
1. The Girl

The New Alloy

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. I wish I did, cause then Heero would be mine. But I do own the new girl.

Warnings: for all those wo are offended by a little bit of bad language please don't read this. cause it has a little swearing ((kurisutaru's fault))

Authors: Kurisutarudark and Lone Soldier Solo

Chapter 1 The Girl That Is Half Human/Half Machine

In the evenings dim light, Heero walks over to the house he resides in. ((Which is in Quatre's mansion with the rest of the pilots.))

Heero opens the envolope that has the message in it.

It reads _Dear 01 Gundam Pilot, _

_now Gundanium is not the strongest Alloy._

_If you are wondering, what the strongest Alloy is,_

_then meet me at the firemint park._

The letter isn't signed.

Suddenly Heero has the urge, to know what the strongest Alloy is.

A girl stands at the park, looking at her watch.

The girl has red hair tied back into a ponytail.

Her red hair shines in the sun.

Her silver, emotionless, cold eyes look around for someone.

She is wearing a silver jacket, a silver shirt, silver gloves, silver pants and silver boots.

She has goggles that are on the top of her head, that look like quatre's goggles except they are a little different.

She turns around and sees Heero approching her.

She has an emotionless expression on her face. "Your late Heero Yuy." She says as he walks close to her and then stops.

"Tell me about the alloy!" He snaps at her harshly.

"No, not if you have that attitude towards me!!!" She replys back to him meanly.

He pulls out a gun and aims it at her taking safety off.

She looks at him with an emotionless face, "Shoot me then, I don't care. You are just wanting to die faster."

He pulls the trigger and the bullet flies at her, She merely hits it to the side causing it to hit a tree.

She shakes her head "So pitiful, and I thought you were the Perfect Soldier. Guess not."

Heero stands there amazed 'How the hell did she do that?!' Heero asks himself in his mind.

She runs at Heero with incredible speed and punches him in the face giving him a bruise on his cheek.

Quatre walks up to Trowa "Hey Trowa, Do you know where Heero is?"

Trowa shakes his head. "He got here, looked at the mail, opened and read a letter, and left."

At that moment Heero walks in with a bloody nose, a black eye, and a big bruise on his right cheek.

He goes up the stairs really pissed off ((He is also cursing in japanese under his breath.)) and goes into his room, slams the door, and locks it.

Trowa and Quatre blink "Well, I guess that answers my question."

"I think, Heero should be left alone for now" trowa says calmly.

At dinner Heero finally comes out of his room and gets a plate and starts to get food on it.

Duo looks at him "What happened to you?"

"I got beat up by a girl" He says grimly in his monotone.

Hearing that Wufei just about chokes and then starts laughing "Yuy, got beaten up by a weak women!!!!!!!!" He says while laughing really hard.

Heero death glares at Wufei "Well, do you wanna get beat up by her then? You wanna know how I got beaten up?" He says to Wufei.

Duo responds before Wufei can "How?" He asks Heero

Heero looks down "Well, I had shot a bullet at her, and she hit the bullet aside, like it was nothing. Then she ran at me with inhuman speed and punched me in the cheek. But instead of a normal punch I got a punch from what felt like hard metal. Then she knifehands my nose and again her hand felt like metal, and because of the speed I couldn't dodge her at all." He said very very grimmly.

Quatre looks at Heero's left eye which is black "What about your eye?" He asks.

Heero looks at the floor "I got punched again"

Trowa looks at Heero "I had hacked into some files and read about some thing about an Alloy that was stronger than Gundanium and also an experiment on a girl when she was young and inserted the alloy into her, so. This must be the girl that beat you up." Trowa says about a file he read.

TBC...................................

Lone soldier Solo: Aaaawwwww.................... sniffles Poor Heero.

Heero: Who did this to me?

Lilian Frolic:Does a Heero Death Glare at Mitsaruki. It was her.

Mitsaruki: Tries to sneek away from Heero.

Heero:loads his gun Hold it!

Lone Soldier Solo:She snuggles against Heero. And clings to his arm. Your cute.

Everyone in the room sweatdrops

Heero: Tries to pry Solo off him. Get off me damnit!

Lone Soldier Solo: Clings tighter to Heero's arm. Your so damn adorable.

KurisutaruDark:Walks in and looks at Solo and Heero and smiles. You two are a cute couple.

Lone Soldier Solo and Heero: Get far away from each other.

Mizuki The Half Human/Half Machine:Walks in. I'm invincible!

Everyone Except Mizuki:Yell NO YOU ARE NOT!!!!!!"

Mizuki: Goes into CURSED MOON mode. And starts laughing evilly.

Everyone Except Mizuki:((Who is still laughing.)) Well, untill next time, Remember don't mess with insane sycopaths like Mizuki!!!

Mizuki: I heard that!!!!

Ok, give me some R & R and please review what you think untill next chapter!! c-ya!!!!


	2. Runaway

_Recap:_

_Quatre looks with worry at Heero's left eye which is black from being in a fight in which he lost "What about your eye?" He asks questioningly._

_Heero looks at the floor slightly trying to hide his frustration. "I got punched again"_

_Trowa looks up at Heero from his food "I had hacked into some files and read about some thing about an Alloy that was stronger than Gundanium and also an experiment on a girl when she was young and inserted with the alloy. So... This must be the girl that beat you up." Trowa says to heero with a slight question in his head._

Chapter 2: Runaway  


Heero had gone up to his room very angry at duo after dinner. He pulls out his gun, and aims at at target on the wall he had set up a little while ago of a picture of duo to vent his anger. He aims right at the crotch "how do ya like me now?" he says to the picture as he fires 5 times hitting the picture dead on in the spot he was aiming.

He tosses the gun on his bed wearily with a deep sigh "I need a shower" he says to himself softly for no one else to hear. He walks slowly to the bathroom he has in his living quarters, not even caring, he goes right into the shower not in the mood to take his clothes off. He reaches up to the knob and turns the water on cold. When the water starts falling and soaking into his tank top and spandex shorts and touched his skin it felt so soothing, he couldn't help but to relax in it

**Flashback**  
Duo stands up from the spot he was sitting at, at the table, knocking his chair over and slapping his hands down on the table, he looks at heero with a twinkle in his eye "Heero! You mean to say that YOU got beat up! Of all people the so called machine choose you?" Duo starts laughing after his angry statement "Man so much for your PERFECT SOLDIER act!"he says laughing some more.

Quatre looks at duo with a glare, "This ISN'T a laughing matter Duo! This is seriously bad!"he snaps at duo trying to make him stop laughing, but with no success.

Duo stop laughing but has a mischief grin on his face, and it meant trouble "This is seriously funny that is what it is! It is like this is an old american comedy show!" He laughs some more and the other four pilots look at him weird.

Heero starts to walk out but passed duo and whispers in his ear with a pissed off tone "Go back to hell where you belong, shinigami!"

Duo's eyes widen and he gasps this being the first time that heero has called him the grim reaper in Japanese. And another thing he heard heero say for the first time was the sentence 'Go back to hell where you belong'. As shocking as it was duo tries to punch heero but instead got stopped by wufei.

Heero walks out of the dining room and goes to his room, leaveing wufei to do what he normally did to the poor duo.

**End Flashback**

He lets out a heavy sigh and turns off the water "Who is she? And why did she pick me to fight with?" In his mind he remembers firing at her the bullet head straight at her, then she slaps the bullet away with ease. images of her beating the crap out of him flash through his mind as well.

He dries off with a black towel and walks out of the bathroom into his roomdrying off his hair.

**Five minutes later**

Heero tosses some stuff from his dresser drawers and onto his bed. From there he starts shoving things into a duffle bag.

He plans on getting some answers about this new alloy, one way or another. He takes his many guns out of his closet and then shoves them into the duffle bag and zips it closed. She lifts up the duffle bag and opens his door and then walks down the stairs silently. Since duo was in his room, and trowa and quatre were still in the Kitchen he slips silently through the hall to the front door with cautionand silence. he opens the door carefully making sure it doesn't creak like it has been lately and steps outside into the cold nights air to find Wufei on the porch waiting for him.

Wufei doesn't even turn and look at heero "Maxwell got drunk again." he flatly states to the japanese pilot.Heero looks at wufei with no emotion on his face, "Hn." That was his usual response.

Wufei turns to heero tossing him some keys. "So you are going to disappear for awhile again, right?"wufei asks heero. Heero nods "I am going to borrow your black motorcycle." he says not even asking wufei. Wufei shakes his head, "I wouldn't if I were you, Maxwell screwed it up. I suggest taking the red one." he tells heero as if this is a routine for the two to go through.

Wufei looks out at the nighttime scenery with his usual look, "I had to take maxwell to a bathroom and dunk his head in the toilet to get him to act himself. But I accidently hit his head on the toilet seat in the process." he states to heero happily, "you should have two hours to go to the safe house, before he starts hunting you down."

heero nods again "when he wakes up don't let him go in my room for about two hours" wufei chuckles as heero says this. "then let him see the picture right?"wufei asks heero about the picture of duo that got shot in the crotch. "Hn" heero walks to Wufei's garage of motorcycles, walks to the red motorcycle, puts his duffle bug on the bag, ties the bag down, gets on the motorcycle, starts it up, drives out of the garage, down the driveway, onto the road and drives off into the darkness.

**A Month later**

Heero stands behind a tree, using it to shield him from a shower of bullets. He reloads his gun and then runs out from behind the tree and starts firing.

Bullets fly straight past him and some heading straight at him. He dodges most of them, and with the final ones he gets hit in the gutt with two and one to his upper right arm. He falls to the ground in major nerve wracking pain. He sees soldiers advancing on him as he is on the ground, "D... Damnit..." He mutters before he falls into unconciousness.

To Be Continued...

Authors Note

Quiz Time! Ok now I will give a hint to a little part that happens in the next chapter.

Now in a rescue attemp what should duo use?

1. Small Rope

2. Big Rope  
3. Bribe The Guards

Old rope

Stairs

or

6. Mass Killing

Now as for what they all include, review and guess Duo's method for each. If you do, you can pick which one he uses to rescue in 'Rescue The Evil Perfect Soldier'.

Solo: Heero since your the captive pick which one you will tell them in the next chapter, 'Rescue The Evil Perfect Soldier!'.

Heero: I'm evil? Ok... I pick Killing...

Solo: Duo?

Duo: Old Rope! MY BUBBLES!

Mizuki: Duo, this isn't finding nemo, okay? okay, good.

Solo: Trowa?

Trowa:... Small Rope

Solo: Quatre?

Room-dead silence-

Solo-goes to where Quatre once was. once she gets closer the lights go out and lets out a high pitched scream- IT'S A SNAKE!

Quatre-laughs evilly- YOU ARE AN EVIL AUTHORESS! CAUSE I AM THE EVIL ONE NOT HEERO!

Solo: Uuuummmmmm... Hey is that a new haircut -points at his hair then starts running-

Quatre-feels his hair a moment, then runs after her- NOONE INSULTS MY HAIR! I SHALL MAKE DUO BRIBE THE GAURDS!

Solo-while running- Wufei?

Wufei-polishes katana as the lights come on- this.

Solo-stops- but Heero already choose Killing...

Wufei-sighs- fine Big Rope.

Solo-starts running again- Mizuki?

Mizuki: Stairs...

Solo-stops a minute when in front of the camra- ok now that, that is settled please don't give me rest and relaxation. I am staying up all night making these stories so don't let me stop. or I will forget about this story, so keep me on it-Starts running again as Quatre goes after her-


End file.
